


Everything Falls Apart Sometimes

by Classic_Fanwriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Classic_Fanwriter/pseuds/Classic_Fanwriter
Summary: Morty walks in on Rick with another girl and Morty can't take it anymore.My first fanfic here.  :P





	Everything Falls Apart Sometimes

It had been two years that he and Rick had started dating, there was a week left before their 2 year anniversary of being together rolled around. 

He walked to their apartment door and unlocked it. He settled his shoes in the corner and hooked his book bag on the stand. 

He grabbed the surprise gift out from the book bag.

He walked towards the bedroom door which was oddly closed.

He did not expect to find Rick struggling to find his pants and pulling on his shirt and a girl slipping in her tank top and putting her shoes on.

Before opening the door, he thought that Rick had prepared a surprise but now, he really wished that he could die, of embarrassment...

"Call me~" the unidentified girl said as she walked out the front door.

Morty stared at Rick. Morty was forgiving, too forgiving.  
Giving Rick a chance to explain things himself before assuming others.

"What happened," he said in a quivering voice.

Rick looked back at him and shrugged, "I guess I got too drunk and blacked out. The funny thing is, I was out buying you a present."

He pulled out a paper brown bag and handed it to him. 

He opened it and pulled out the contents.

It was folded t-shirt that said,  
'I ♥️NY.'

Rick smiled," Pretty cool, huh? I got it on sale downtown."

Morty stared at him in disbelief, he just couldn't take it anymore. There had been too many nights just like this one and the same damn excuse. 

Morty threw the shirt at Rick, eyes tearing up.

"You know what, fuck you Rick. You know, I thought my love for you was enough, enough to ignore all the horrible things you did...I actually even thought you would care about our anniversary. Im not putting up with your shit anymore, I'm leaving. Find someone else to treat like shit because it's not gonna be me."

Morty pulled out a suitcase and grabbing his clothing in balls. He shoved as much as he could into the suitcase.

"W-wait, Morty, I told you. I-I had a blackout, I didn't mean to. I swear!"

Morty stopped and turned towards Rick,"Up to a point that excuse works but after a while, it just sounds like bullshit."

That was the last thing Morty said to Rick before leaving, gift in hand...

——————————————

"Hey, Morty? Wake up..."

Morty's eyes opened to a bright light.

Jessica was on top of him, staring at him with a sympathetic gaze.

"Did you sleep well?"

Morty sat in an upright position and leaned against the head board. 

"H-hey Jessica, what time is it?"

Morty rubbed his eyes, still raw from crying last night.

"It's 5 pm."

Morty proceeded to get off the bed. He still had on yesterday's clothes so there was no point in changing. 

"Thanks for letting me stay Jessica."

"No problem Morty...I didn't know things had gotten that bad with Rick. You can stay here for as long as you want, if you help with rent."

Morty smiled, "It's fine, I have another place...at the same time, I have to go get the rest of my stuff..."

Morty tended the bed and grabbed his suitcase.

"Okay Morty, you know you can always crash here..."

Morty was at the door, "I know."

—-—--——-———--——-—--——

Morty quietly opened the door to the apartment. He heard nothing so he walked in, dropping the keys in the bowl. He also locked the door behind him.

He opened the door to his bedroom, well, Rick's bedroom.

He worked fast, grabbing the remainder of his clothes from his drawers and closet. He looked towards the bed and couldn't help but to remember...his vision went blurry and tears rolled down his cheek.

'No! We, we're not going back to Rick...not after everything he's done to us.'

Just then, the door clicked. Morty panicked. His shoes were at the entrance. There was no way Rick wouldn't notice them. He hid his suitcase under the bed and ran to the bathroom. He shut the door and climbed into the shower. He put his hand over his mouth to keep him silent.

He heard footsteps and then a thud. The bed creaked and then it went silent. Morty took this as a chance to peer through the door, opening it just a crack. Rick was on his side, back facing towards Morty. Morty fought the urge to comfort him. 

He'd seen Rick like this a couple times, not as bad as right now...

Sniffling brought Morty back to the present. Was Rick, crying?

"Morty. I know you're in here. You left your shoes at the entrance...you don't—you don't have to respond but, it really wasn't what you thought."

Morty wanted to run up to Rick and hug him and forgive him for everything. Every cell in his body wanted to be with Rick but he resisted. Another part of him was pulling him away from Rick. Keeping him as far as it could from Rick, it told him that he was no longer good for him.

Morty whimpered. He wiped his tears and stepped out of the bathroom. 

"Ye-yea, it was—it was kind of dumb f-for me to-to try and hide..."

Rick turned towards him, his face in a pained smile. 

"I just want to say, I-I never meant to hurt...to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted for-for you. I thought you were happy and I—"

Rick burst into tears,  
" I ONLY HURT YOU!"

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry please forgive me! I can't live without you, I can't and I don't want to. Please come back to me? Please. Please Morty?!"

Morty sobbed.

"No R-Rick. I can't. I just can't..."

Rick cried and closed his eyes.

His breathing slowed and soon, he was asleep.

Morty pulled his suitcase from under the bed and looked back at Rick. He kissed his cheek and said,

"Goodbye Rick."

He walked out of the room and pulled on his shoes. He opened the door and halted. 

He ran back into the room and rummaged through Rick's drawer.

'I ♥️ NY.'

He ran back out, grabbed his suitcase, and locked the door behind him.

-——-—-———-—-—--——-—-—  
Afterword:

 

Rick looked up to the sky.

The smell of salt ran through the air.

The sky was gray, the clouds were crying.

Those tears poured down on Rick.

They washed away the rest of his doubts.

"I hope we see each other again..."

Falling, he was falling. 

And then he wasn't.

There was a flash of light and then there wasn't.

'I ♥️ NY.'


End file.
